


Черный кот

by diary_Magic, Feather_in_broom



Series: g - pg-13 [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Romance, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: ну какой черный маг без черного кота?
Relationships: Dalamar the Dark/Raistlin Majere
Series: g - pg-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Kudos: 10





	Черный кот

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

Тихо скрипнула, приоткрываясь, дверь, и в образовавшуюся щель с деловой мордой протиснулся кот. Рейстлин, поднявший было голову на звук, перевел взгляд на камин, чтобы не наблюдать, как животное умирает в проклятых глазах. Но затем снова посмотрел на кота. Тот замер посреди комнаты, помахивая хвостом и словно задумавшись, что ему, собственно, было здесь нужно, а затем направился к кровати. Рейстлин вернулся к книге, которую читал до появления хвостатого гостя. Он знал, что когда наконец отложит ее и захочет лечь — найдет мирно спящий шерстяной клубок почти у самых подушек. Знал, что потревоженный настоящим хозяином кровати кот недовольно уйдет, но вскоре вернется — чтобы снова устроиться на постели, на этот раз в ногах засыпающего мага. Это повторялось почти каждую ночь. По какой-то непостижимой для Рейстлина причине кот предпочитал спать с ним, а не со своим хозяином. А еще говорят, что животные больше любят эльфов, чем людей.

Маджере покосился на приоткрытую дверь. Когда он был еще мальчиком, внутренние двери в их доме никогда не закрывались: мама и Китиара ходили туда-сюда то ради уборки, то присматривая за в очередной раз заболевшим Рейстлином, Карамон и вовсе носился как угорелый по всему дому и за его пределами, любое препятствие могло его разве что удивить, но не остановить. Да и после того как Рейстлин поселился в этой башне, привычки запираться у него не появилось: он был единственным ее обитателем, и никто из живущих не мог проникнуть сюда без его ведома. С появлением Даламара Рейстлин начал запираться: кто знает, что на уме у этого подосланного Конклавом эльфа, сующего всюду свой нос то ли из жажды знаний и любопытства, то ли в попытках разузнать что-то, что можно было бы донести в Вайрет. Но затем все снова изменилось.

Однажды после трудного ритуала уставший маг забыл закрыть двери спальни на замок. И, возможно, даже неплотно прикрыл их. Уже засыпая, он почувствовал, как на кровать что-то запрыгнуло и направилось к нему. Отрыв глаза, Рейстлин поначалу ничего не увидел в окружающей темноте, но слышал, как приближающееся существо... мурчало.

— Ширак.

Повинуясь тихому слову, вспыхнул светом шар в посохе, прислоненном к стене рядом с кроватью. Стоящий почти у самой груди Рейстлина черный кот моргнул, сузил зрачки в желтых глазах, но не отодвинулся и не прекратил мурлыкать. Маджере медленно вытащил правую руку из-под одеяла, протянул к гостю, складывая пальцы в магический жест и бормоча слова заклятия, призванного развеять иллюзию или другой морок, скрывающий истинный облик явившегося. Кот сделал шаг вперед и довольно потерся о протянутую руку, заурчал громче. Рейстлин рассеяно почесал его за ухом. Заклятие ничего не изменило: кот был котом. Теплым, мягким, мурчащим, доверчиво трущимся о пальцы, требуя ласки. Объяснение могло быть только одно — Даламар. Темный, но все же эльф, с их тягой ко всему живому. Сил на разборки уже не было, и Рейстлин решил поговорить с учеником завтра.

— Думак, — посох погас, маг снова устроился под одеялом. Кот тут же попытался залезть ему на грудь, но Маджере спихнул его, тихо ругаясь, — наглый зверь был достаточно тяжелым. Хвостатый перестал мурчать и перешел к другому концу кровати. Улегся, привалившись теплым боком к ногам Рейстлина. Вскоре оба спали.

Наутро никаких следов пребывания кота в комнате не оказалось. Но желания Рейстлина отругать ученика это не умалило. Даламар нашелся в кабинете: он встал раньше учителя, уже успел позавтракать и теперь изучал одну из магических книг, устроившись за столиком у окна.

— Даламар, — окликнул его Маджере и тут же спросил: — Почему ты не сказал мне, что у тебя есть кот?

На тонком лице эльфа мелькнуло беспокойство, которое он тут же попытался спрятать.

— Я не думал, что это существенно. Он помешал тебе, шалафи?

— Нет, — чуть помедлив, ответил Рейстлин. — Просто это было неожиданно. Я бы предпочел знать, кто живет в моей башне. Надеюсь, больше никаких сюрпризов меня не ждет?

— Нет, шалафи, — Даламар поспешно мотнул головой. Рейстлин чувствовал его страх, из которого явственно следовало, что ученик не совсем искренен, но, скорее всего, реакция эльфа была вызвана только боязнью, что Рейстлин раскроет его как соглядатая Конклава. Словно это было не очевидно.

Какое-то время после той ночи Рейстлин кота не видел. Возможно, Даламар стал запирать любимца в своих комнатах, а возможно, они просто умудрялись не пересекаться, что в большой и пустынной башне было не так уж невероятно. Но затем однажды, когда Рейстлин не мог уснуть из-за приступа кашля, он услышал, как в дверь спальни кто-то скребется.

Острая фаза приступа уже миновала, выпитый отвар подействовал, но дышать было трудно, и это мешало магу заснуть. К тому же в такие моменты Маджере начинал бояться, что ненавистный недуг может доконать его окончательно: кто знает, насколько сильными могут стать трудности с дыханием.

Словно услышав, как Рейстлин ворочается на постели, кот перестал скрестись, а затем негромко мяукнул. Маджере внезапно показалось хорошей идеей впустить его. Маг сел, потер слабой рукой грудь. Мяуканье повторилось, более настойчиво. Рейстлин все же встал, добрел до двери и, приоткрыв ее, выглянул в коридор. Кот, черный, как сама ночь, сидел на полу и смотрел в ответ круглыми желтыми глазами, выражавшими искренний интерес к такому необычайному явлению, как открытая дверь, но явно не спешивший воспользоваться ею.

— Если ты не зайдешь, — хрипло сказал ему Рейстлин, — я снова ее закрою. А на тебя наложу заклятие немоты.

Кот отвернулся. Затем перевел взгляд в сторону комнаты. Когда Рейстлин задумался о том, не привести ли угрозу в исполнение, кот все же поднялся с места и вошел, мимоходом скользнув пушистым боком по его ноге. Закрывать двери Рейстлин не стал — не хотелось снова подниматься с постели, когда хвостатому захочется уйти. Почти сразу после того как маг улегся, кот, без видимой причины бродивший из одного угла в другой, заскочил на кровать. Подошел к Рейстлину. Тот протянул руку и провел золотыми пальцами по голове зверька, прикрывая глаза, поскольку под проклятым взглядом тот стремительно старел, а перспектива гладить дохлого кота мага вовсе не радовала. На ощупь же кот оставался живым, теплым и мягким. Да и чтобы услышать, как он замурчал, довольный лаской, зрение тоже не требовалось.

Позволив себя немного почесать, кот отстранился, а затем устроился рядом, привалившись спиной к бедру мага. Через несколько минут Рейстлин, даже не заметивший, когда тяжесть в груди начала проходить, уже спал.

Наутро, как и в прошлый раз, кота в комнате не было. Но с этой ночи он стал приходить регулярно. А Рейстлин снова перестал запирать двери. Хотя на всякий случай наложил на комнату пару защитных заклинаний. Не то чтобы он всерьез опасался, будто Даламар может попытаться прирезать его во сне. Но и оставлять себя полностью беззащитным считал глупостью.

Дни тянулись за днями, ночи сменяли их, как ведется от начала времен. Кот приходил вместе с темнотой, изредка заставляя Рейстлина мимолетно удивляться тому, где животное пропадает днем; но, возможно, в светлое время суток кот отсыпался в комнатах своего настоящего хозяина и приставал к нему, или лазил по неизведанным закоулкам Башни. А после наступления ночи приходил к Рейстлину. Сидел возле камина, лез в кресла и даже на колени, устраивался спать в ногах.

Не всегда это было уместно. Иногда кот орал, пытался точить когти о мебель, однажды Маджере чуть не прибил хвостатого заклятьем: магу снилась издевательски хохочущая Такхизис, сидящая прямо на его груди, и, проснувшись, он не сразу понял, что в реальности затрудняющая дыхание тяжесть живого веса принадлежит улегшемуся сверху коту. А в другой раз Рейстлин долго искал одну из своих книг — и в результате нашел ее под котом, с интересом наблюдавшим за процессом поиска из кресла.

Но в целом и кот, и его хозяин удивительно органично вписались в быт Башни. Рейстлин начал замечать, что... привыкает к ним. К предупредительности и любознательности ученика, его почтительному, приправленному страхом отношению. К теплой мурчащей грелке, нахально топчущейся по ногам ночами. К увлеченному магу, разделяющему страсть наставника к Искусству. И животному, которому было наплевать на любые чары. К молодому эльфу, чью тонкую красоту мог видеть, несмотря на проклятье. И коту, на которого не мог смотреть долго, — но невероятно приятному на ощупь.

Конечно, случались и плохие дни. Неудачи. Раздражения. И однажды раздражение сыграло фатальную роль.

Рейстлину удалось договориться о сделке с магом белых одежд — торговцем редкими артефактами. Им было что предложить друг другу, учитывая хранящиеся в Палантасской Башне сокровища, что все триста лет со времени Катаклизма оставались недоступны для чародеев. Белый назначил встречу на рассвете. Когда вставший затемно Маджере подошел к креслу, на котором лежала приготовленная с вечера мантия, он обнаружил спящего на ней кота. И по ее состоянию можно было предположить, что кот толокся по мантии всю ночь, потому как, хоть и одеяние, и кот были черными, даже проклятым глазам Рейстлина было видно, что неравномерно примятый темный бархат весь в шерсти. Лучшая, любимая и приготовленная заранее вещь теперь была абсолютно непригодна для того, чтобы надеть ее сегодня.

В порыве праведного гнева Рейстлин схватил кота и направился с ним в комнаты Даламара, намереваясь разбудить ученика и вручить ему провинившегося питомца вместе с нагоняем. Но Даламара в спальне не оказалось. Кровать была расстелена, но не похоже было, чтобы в ней кто-то спал этой ночью. Еще больше злясь, Рейстлин призвал одного из призраков.

— Где мой ученик? — требовательно спросил, перехватывая за лапы пытающегося вырваться зверя.

Вместо ответа призрак издал странный шелестящий звук, показавшийся Рейстлину отвратительно похожим на тихий издевательский смех.

— Хозяин хочет испытать нас? — наконец произнес Страж. — Хозяин беспокоится зря, мы чувствуем всех живых в Башне...

Кот возмущенно мяукнул и удвоил усилия, выдираясь из рук Рейстлина. С силой оттолкнулся задними лапами от груди мага, заставив того охнуть, и приземлился на кровать. Отбежал к дальнему ее краю. Черная шерсть залоснилась в первых лучах солнца, восходящего над Палантасом и заглянувшего в комнату через незашторенное окно. И вдруг словно подернулась дымкой, поплыла перед глазами — и в следующее мгновение на месте кота возник встрепанный и голый Даламар. Возник — и в тот же миг свалился с кровати, не удержав равновесия на самом краю. Рейстлин, буквально потеряв дар речи от изумления и гнева, смотрел, как явно дезориентированный превращением эльф опирается локтями на постель, с трудом удерживая равновесие даже в сидящем положении, как поднимает светлое лицо навстречу солнцу, щурясь и часто моргая, словно после пробуждения. Наконец Даламар сфокусировал взгляд на учителе, и его глаза загорелись пониманием и страхом.

— Я могу все объяснить, — выдавил он.

— И объяснишь обязательно! — зло прошипел Рейстлин. Это же надо было так лгать! Так мастерски втираться в доверие! — Но прямо сейчас я опаздываю на встречу. А когда я с нее вернусь — пеняй на себя.

— Ты! — Рейстлин повернул голову к все еще висящему рядом призраку. — Проследи, чтобы он до моего возвращения не сбежал. И вообще не выходил из этой комнаты, кроме как в уборную и на кухню. Попытается нарушить это ограничение... — маг снова взглянул в темные глаза Даламара и закончил: — можете его убить.

— Как прикажете, хозяин, — отозвалось сразу несколько призрачных голосов. Сияющие глаза кровожадно мерцали у стен.

Встречу с белым магом Рейстлин провел, полностью подтверждая свою дурную репутацию. После утреннего происшествия не хотелось ни торговаться, ни обсуждать артефакты — только вернуться поскорее в Башню и покончить с этой дурацкой историей. И все же беседа его немного отвлекла, и когда Маджере второй раз за утро появился на пороге комнат своего ученика, жгучее желание убить его на месте и отправить труп Конклаву немного поостыло. Но не исчезло.

Даламар, в свою очередь, привел себя в порядок и встретил учителя словно ни в чем не бывало: привычная черная мантия, ниспадающие на плечи идеально расчесанные волосы, обманчиво спокойное лицо. Если бы не мимолетное движение тонких пальцев, огладивших вязь защитных рун на окантовке рукава, и не плещущийся где-то на дне миндалевидных глаз страх, Рейстлин бы даже почти поверил в невозмутимость эльфа.

Маджере не спеша прошел вглубь комнаты, прислонил посох к каминной полке, опустился в кресло рядом.

— Я жду объяснений, Даламар, — тихо, но грозно произнес он, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с эльфа.

Даламар приблизился, остановился у второго кресла, сложив руки под накидкой, как предписывалось ученику при разговоре с учителем.

— Я все расскажу и отвечу на все твои вопросы, — чуть склонил голову. Рейстлин отметил про себя выдержку ученика, пытающегося держать лицо даже в такой ситуации. — Но вначале позволь мне задать один вопрос: шалафи, что ты делал в моей спальне перед рассветом?

Рейстлин оторопел. Вспомнил, как вслух костерил кота, снятого с испорченной мантии, и как по дороге в спальню Даламара озвучивал свое намеренье разбудить ученика и устроить ему нагоняй. Рейстлин всегда видел его насквозь, и сейчас, без труда считывая страх и нерешительность, которые тот старательно, хоть и безуспешно пытался скрыть, понимал, что лжи, попытки юлить в словах эльфа не находит. А потому заданный вопрос означал лишь одно: Даламар не помнит, что происходило, когда он был котом.

— А ты не знаешь? — издевательским тоном спросил он, проверяя догадку.

— Да, — твердо ответил Даламар, и Рейстлин снова не услышал лжи в его голосе. — Я не знаю, что происходит в то время, когда я превращаюсь. Кот — это кот, а не я в кошачьем обличье.

— Полное превращение... — задумчиво произнес Рейстлин. Многое становилось ясным — например, то, почему чары, которыми он проверил кота в самый первый вечер, не подействовали. Поэтому Маджере снизошел до ответа: — Кот испоганил мне приготовленную для сегодняшней встречи мантию. Поскольку я считал его твоим питомцем, то решил разбудить тебя, как ответственного за его поведение.

— Но как он пролез к тебе в спальню? — удивился Даламар. Рейстлин ответил ему злым взглядом.

— Ты просил позволения только на один вопрос, и я на него ответил. Теперь твоя очередь. Рассказывай и помни, что от того, что я услышу, зависит твоя дальнейшая судьба.

Даламар вздохнул, отводя взгляд. И заговорил — негромко и словно через силу.

— После изгнания из Сильванести я скитался по Ансалону, пытаясь как-то ужиться в новом для меня мире. И в какой-то момент меня приютила у себя одна женщина... Колдунья; хоть она и не носила одежд определенного цвета, но магию творила достаточно сильную. Жила на отшибе меж двух близко расположенных деревень. Местные называли ее ведьмой. Я прожил у нее довольно долго, но затем...

Эльф на мгновение замолчал, глядя словно куда-то вглубь себя и, видимо, подбирая слова. Потом продолжил:

— Однажды она застала меня с девушкой из соседнего села.

— Жить с ведьмой и встречаться с другой... — Рейстлин внезапно ощутил разочарование. До этого ученик казался ему достаточно разумным существом, но эта история явно ставила под сомнение его сообразительность.

— Да она мне в матери годилась! — вспыхнул Даламар, вскидывая обиженный взгляд на учителя. — Между нами ничего не было, и я был искренне уверен, что она приютила меня из чистого сострадания и материнских чувств. Я сам испытывал к ней практически сыновью благодарность. Но когда она застала меня с той девушкой, прямо взбеленилась. Обозвала блудливым котом и выставила вон. А позднее выяснилось, что еще и прокляла. Каждую ночь после восхода лун...

— Всех трех? — снова перебил Рейстлин рассказ ученика.

— Да, после того как все три луны взойдут над горизонтом, проклятие вступает в силу. И отступает с первыми лучами солнца. Я не осознаю себя в это время и совершенно не помню, что происходит. Поэтому, шалафи, я прошу прощения за мантию, но уверяю тебя — это не было сделано по злому умыслу, я понятия не имею, чем твоя мантия не угодила моей кошачьей ипостаси.

Рейстлин, к которому душевное равновесие вернулось еще во время эмоциональной вспышки Даламара, хмыкнул в ответ на это извинение. Ученик открывался ему с новой стороны, о которой Маджере и не задумывался. Хотя это было логично: молодой эльф с трагической историей за плечами — неудивительно, что вокруг него кипят такие страсти.

— Похоже, как раз наоборот — угодила, — произнес он, испытывая какую-то странную веселость. — Кот на ней спал и оставил на память не меньше половины своей шерсти...

— Я почищу, — тут же вызвался Даламар. — А чтобы исключить подобные ситуации в будущем, шалафи, прошу тебя, запирай на ночь двери. Я обычно закрываю двери в свою спальню, но он все равно как-то выбирается...

Рейстлин кивнул.

— Ты знаешь, как снимается это заклятье? — полюбопытствовал он. — Такого рода чары обычно имеют четкое условие, которое нужно выполнить, чтобы их разрушить.

— Не знаю, — со вздохом мотнул головой эльф. — Мне она окромя ругани ничего не озвучила, а возвращаться и спрашивать я, признаться, побоялся. Я искал способы избавиться от проклятья, но так и не нашел...

— Даже в Вайрете?

— Даже там. Даже при том, что признался Ладонне и она помогала мне в поисках, поскольку заинтересовалась этими чарами. И даже здесь, в этой Башне, я искал в книгах ответы на свои вопросы и до сих пор не преуспел...

Обсудив с Даламаром еще раз все подробности проклятья, Рейстлин смилостивился и оставил его в покое. Призвал призраков и проговорил им отмену ограничений касаемо эльфа (немертвые стражи Башни были исключительно пакостными и никогда не упустили бы шанса попить горячей живой крови, не будь на то прямого запрета).

Конечно, Маджере тоже не устоял перед искушением попытаться разгадать загадку и найти способ расколдовать ученика. Во-первых, эти чары заинтересовали и его. Во-вторых, было бы неплохо утереть нос Ладонне, показать Конклаву, что они не зря опасаются его и той магии, что ему подвластна. В третьих, Даламар будет ему должен, что тоже небесполезно, учитывая шпионаж ученика.

И тоже не смог выяснить ничего определенного. Более распространенным и более изученным вариантом было постоянное превращение, оно требовало больших сил, но одноразово, а тут — трансформация каждую ночь, привязка ко всем светилам, кроме разве что звезд...

— Я хочу посмотреть.

— На что? — непонимающе уточнил Даламар, придерживая дверь, которую только что открыл на стук и за которой обнаружил учителя. Солнце почти зашло, и комнаты эльфа тонули в полумраке, разбавляемом светом пары свеч в витиеватом подсвечнике.

— На твое превращение, — пояснил Рейстлин. — Это проклятье очень необычно, а в первый раз трансформация застала меня врасплох, и я не думал тогда о магических аспектах.

Даламар вздохнул и отступил, открывая дверь шире. Рейстлин вошел, бросил взгляд на стремительно темнеющее небо за окнами и вдруг, вспомнив то злополучное утро и восходящее над городом солнце, понял, почему из всех пустующих помещений Башни эльф выбрал именно эти комнаты. Не только, а скорее всего и не столько потому, что они были самыми роскошными из имеющихся (сам Рейстлин в свое время предпочел занять комнату попроще, но ближе к кабинету). Эти окна на самой вершине башни первыми встречали рассвет.

— Эта ведьма... Ты точно не помнишь, чтобы она озвучивала какое-нибудь условие? Что она вообще говорила? — спросил Рейстлин.

— Не помню. Она просто устроила мне истерику с эмоциями и обвинениями. В какой-то момент я потерял терпение и стал огрызаться в ответ. Мы поссорились, и она меня выставила. Я думаю, что проклятье она накладывала уже после моего ухода, вдогонку.

— Вполне вероятно, — кивнул Маджере, наблюдая за учеником: Даламар подошел к окну, очевидно, проверяя положение лун, а затем отступил к кровати. Расстегнул крепления ножен на предплечье, отложил их, следом положил пояс и дернул наверх подол, стягивая мантию. Под ней, как и у большинства магов, была только светлая кожа, обтянувшая статное тело. Рейстлин отвел взгляд, но затем спохватился, что может пропустить момент превращения, и снова поднял глаза на ученика.

— Проклятье не касается никаких вещей, что есть на тебе во время смены облика? — уточнил он. Даламар кивнул, но сказать ничего не успел: очертания его фигуры размылись, словно Рейстлин смотрел сквозь мутное стекло, и в какой-то совершенно неуловимый миг эльф пропал, оставив вместо себя уже отчетливо видимого кота. Зверь мотнул головой, встрепенувшись, и как ни в чем не бывало деловито направился куда-то в соседнюю комнату.

Маджере подошел к окну, нашел взглядом Солинари и Нуитари. Лунитари только взошла, и отблески ее красноватого света придавали Шойкановой роще особенно зловещий вид. Рейстлин задумчиво покачал головой. Трансформации как таковой не было — мгновенное превращение и замена сущности. Удивительно мощные чары. И, похоже, действительно завязанные на условие, не зная которого, нечего и пытаться их разрушить. Маг вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Кот выскользнул из двери вместе с ним и побежал вперед, мгновенно растворившись в темноте коридора.

Вернувшись в свою собственную спальню, Рейстлин помедлил на пороге, не отнимая руки от дверной ручки. Он уже привык не запираться. Но теперь... Теперь снова нужно было это делать. Не только потому, что Даламар попросил. Даламар просил, не зная, что кот регулярно проводит ночи в постели Рейстлина. И его незнание делало Рейстлина в некоторой мере ответственным за происходящее. Поэтому Маджере снова закрывал двери за замок — с того самого дня, как правда вскрылась. С раздражением отмечая, что... скучает по мохнатому ласковому мурлыке.

— Мяу! — требовательно донеслось из-за двери.

Рейстлин, сидящий в кресле у камина с бокалом теплого вина, не пошевелился. Кот поорет и уйдет, не стоит потакать неразумному зверю, пусть тот и привык приходить сюда.

— Мяу! Мяу! Яяяяу!

Пусть даже они оба привыкли.

Некоторое время Рейстлин слушал кошачьи вопли, звучащие то чаще, то реже, то громко и требовательно, то тихо и жалобно. Ну не накладывать же на него в самом деле чары немоты! Маджере встал, намереваясь открыть дверь, обругать кота и закрыть ее снова (тот никогда не спешил заходить), но в этот раз кот протиснулся в щель сразу — и тут же забежал на середину комнаты. Рейстлин выругался себе под нос и опустился обратно в кресло. Он не был уверен, как будет правильно вести себя в подобной ситуации. Ведь технически — это всего лишь кот, не Даламар.

«Всего лишь кот» потерся о ноги Рейстлина и в следующую минуту вспрыгнул на колени мага. Чуть потоптался, устраиваясь удобнее. Маджере запустил пальцы в мягкую шерсть и понял, что выставить кота за двери уже не поднимется рука. Тот замурчал, запуская когти в мантию, прильнул к ласкающим его пальцам, а позже привычно забрался на постель.

С этой ночи они снова спали вместе. Кот приходил не каждый вечер и неизменно уходил под утро, его достаточно легко было отделить в сознании от эльфа, что не помнил ни одной ночи, проведенной в комнате шалафи. Даже не смотря на то, что Рейстлин для удобства звал кота Даламаром. Но и это хрупкое равновесие тоже вскоре обрушилось.

Однажды Рейстин проснулся и обнаружил рядом с собой ученика. Очевидно было, что кот почему-то не ушел ночью, и превращение застало его спящим. И даже не разбудило, просто подменив кота эльфом. Рейстлин медленно поднялся, глядя на растянувшегося поверх одеяла Даламара. На белокожее стройное тело, разметавшиеся темные волосы, тонкие черты лица, чуть приоткрытые во сне четко очерченные губы.

Можно было его разбудить. Но Рейстлин не стал; тихо оделся и ушел из спальни. Он был уверен (или хотел быть уверен) в том, что Даламар прекрасно все поймет и так, поскольку знает о своем проклятии и уже говорил, что кот иногда пробирается даже сквозь запертые двери. Возможно, ему даже не в первый раз придется просыпаться в неожиданном месте. Разбудив его, Рейстлин только добавил бы ситуации неловкости, неизменно возникающей между двумя мужчинами, внезапно проснувшимися в одной постели.

Днем Рейстлин заметил, что Даламар смотрит на него. Долго, задумчиво. Но поскольку эльф ничего не сказал и никак не упомянул утро даже намеком, Рейстлин молчал тоже. Возможно, это вообще не было чем-то, что стоило бы обсуждать.

Так Рейстлин решил для себя, что разговоров ситуация не стоит. Но касаемо действий... Он мог снова закрыться и не подпускать кота к спальне. Мог зачаровать двери так, чтобы они не пропускали звуков. Не станет ли это признанием, что в ситуации все же есть что-то, чего быть не должно? Ведь если кот — всего лишь кот, запираться от него не имеет особого смысла. Рейстлин и не стал.

Кот приходил как обычно, мурлыкал, давал себя гладить и устраивался спать в ногах. Забавно было в следующий раз обнаружить в изножье кровати свернувшегося почти что в клубок Даламара.

На третий раз Рейстлин все же признался себе, что ему доставляет некоторое удовольствие возможность любоваться раскинувшимся на его постели эльфом.

Они так и не говорили об этом. Маджере делал вид, что ничего необычного в Башне не происходит. Даламар тоже молчал и не повторял просьбы закрывать двери. Но Рейстлин часто подмечал устремленный на него внимательный взгляд темных глаз. Который, впрочем, игнорировал, поскольку впервые затруднялся расшифровать эмоции ученика.

В один из дней Рейстлин проснулся и опять обнаружил Даламара рядом. Кот, видимо, нахально спал у соседней подушки, поскольку сейчас, после превращения, Даламар лежал рядом, так, как мог бы лечь, если бы устраивался на постели сам, а не в кошачьем обличье.

Маджере снова не отказал себе в удовольствии скользнуть взглядом по его телу. Из-за проклятых глаз маг ценил каждый миг, когда ему выпадало видеть красоту, а не ее разрушение. И потому смотрел. На стройные длинные ноги, поджарый живот, крепкие плечи, спутанные черные волосы, контрастирующие со светлой кожей, тонкие черты лица, расслабленного во сне...

Ресницы эльфа дрогнули, и Рейстлин вдруг понял, что засмотрелся непозволительно долго, что Даламар сейчас проснется и увидит его рядом. Маджере отвернулся и попытался встать с кровати, но тут на его плече сжались цепкие пальцы, удерживая на месте. Со вздохом (все-таки опоздал!) Рейстлин снова повернулся к Даламару лицом.

— Сколько еще это будет продолжаться? — чуть хрипло после сна спросил тот. Рейстлин почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежала странная дрожь, вызванная звуком этого низкого голоса и близостью чуть раскосых выразительных глаз. Он не ответил.

— Зачем это тебе? — снова спросил Даламар, более мягким тоном, вглядываясь в его лицо. Рейстлин понял, что нужно ответить, пока ученик не придумал ответ самостоятельно.

— Кот орет под дверью как ненормальный, если я его не пускаю, — Даламар смотрел весьма скептично, поэтому Рейстлин нехотя добавил: — а еще он хорошо играет роль грелки. С ним мне лучше спится. Раньше он уходил под утро, спроси его — зачем перестал.

Даламар чуть качнул головой, словно отметая приведенные объяснения, как несостоятельные. А затем вдруг подался вперед и приник губами к губам Рейстлина.

Рейстлин не отвечал. Мгновение затягивалось, Даламар не отступал, хоть и не настаивал, мягко касаясь сомкнутых губ шалафи. Рейстлин думал о том, что Даламар достаточно умен, чтобы понять: догадка скорее всего соответствует истине, — но хватит ли у него ума и такта спокойно принять отказ и вернуться к прежним отношениям учителя и ученика? Ведь наличие влечения — одно, а его реализация — совсем другое. Между ними это могло быть весьма неуместно. Эльф начал отстраняться, и Рейстлин задумался, как сказать ему, ведь молчать дальше уже не представлялось возможным, им придется поговорить о сложившейся ситуации... Темные глаза снова взглянули в золотые, все еще оставаясь невыносимо близко, и вместо того, чтобы начать говорить, убеждать и отрицать очевидное, Рейстлин, удивляясь сам себе, обнял Даламара, притягивая обратно, увлек во взаимный на этот раз танец поцелуя. И слова все же не потребовались.


End file.
